


A Bad Day

by nikkimao



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Crack, F/F, First Meetings, Fluff, Humour, M/M, Meet-Cute, One Shot, Rain i guess, attempts at
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-30
Updated: 2016-05-30
Packaged: 2018-07-11 09:19:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7042237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nikkimao/pseuds/nikkimao
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Simon groaned as he locked his phone and looked up to the sky. </p><p>"Could this day get any worse!" He questioned no one in particular.</p><p>Unfortunately, the sky answered with a crack of lightning and heavy rain begun to pour. </p><p>"Oh come on, that wasn't a challenge!" Simon cursed silently as he remembered he had left his umbrella at home in his haste this morning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> First work in Saphael Fandom! Very happy to see the amount of fics increasing from 300 to 500 so I've decided to contribute heh!
> 
> I don't know man, it's like this fic just dropped into my mind so I decided to drop it onto paper (or ao3 in this case). Forgive any mistakes oops.
> 
> Disclaimer: Everything I know about Arduino is obtained from Google and that one Ted talk video I watched. 
> 
> Hope yall enjoy~~~!

Simon is having a Bad Day™.

It all started when he had forgotten to turn his phone off silent mode since last night after going to the movies (X-men Apocalypse was amazing anyway), which meant that his alarm did not ring this morning and hence being an hour late for lesson.

As if his rude morning shock was not bad enough, the teacher decided to quiz the class exactly what was taught in that hour he had missed.  
So obviously he got an E for Effort for submitting the quiz blank.

Furthermore, he had managed to spill coffee on his favorite hoodie during lunchtime, making him freeze his ass off in his thin, cotton Star Wars tee during air-conditioned lectures.

And to top it off, apparently Clary has 'last minute tuition' for her test tomorrow and they have to cancel their dinner together, according to her latest text.

Simon suspects it has something to do with her new criminally hot tutor, Isabelle Lightwood.

Once upon a time he would have been jealous, but once Clary confided to him that she swung the other way, he realized that his ship has long sailed and moved on. 

Sometimes he feels relieved, at least he gets to keep Clary as his best friend like they have always been.

Except for times like this, when he is seriously reconsidering their friendship.

Simon groaned as he locked his phone and looked up to the sky. 

"Could this day get any worse!" He questioned no one in particular.

Unfortunately, the sky answered with a crack of lightning and heavy rain begun to pour. 

"Oh come on, that wasn't a challenge!" Simon cursed silently as he remembered he had left his umbrella at home in his haste this morning.

He covered his bag with his ruined hoodie and ran to the nearest bus stop. After all, expensive books and papers are more important than one's well-being, he thought as he sneezed.

The only other person there was a slightly short and well-built guy, given how well he was filling his leather jacket. His short, jet black hair was spiked up, brows furrowed as he typed away on his phone with grace.

He raised his head and caught Simon's eye, gave him a once over, probably judging his wet, sorry state before turning his attention back to his phone.

Simon self consciously took off his spectacles to wipe the foggy mess but apparently his wet clothes only made it worse. 

Suddenly, a tissue pack popped into his view, on a hand that is connected to the cool stranger beside him. 

"Thanks!" Simon beamed gratefully as he accepted the proffered help.

The stranger nodded in acknowledgement.

"So, you a student here?" Simon asked as he begun the task of drying himself.

"Yeah." came the raspy reply.

"Cool, what do you take?" 

"Art history." 

Simon stole a glance at the stranger's biker outfit and can't help but blurt out "Wow." in surprise.

The stranger raised a perfectly sculpted eyebrow in challenge. 

Simon raised his hands, palm outwards placatingly and said "It's just.. Unexpected. I take engineering," He held out his hand and added, "I'm Simon."

He took his hand and returned, "Raphael."

Raphael's phone buzzed, demanding his attention. His fingers flew over the screen.

This might be the time where Simon took the hint to leave Raphael be, but obviously he's not one who recognizes social cues.

"Waiting for your ride?" Simon quirked as he rubbed his hands for warmth.

"Yes. He is.. late," Raphael replied thoughtfully, " You?"

"Ah. My best friend just cancelled on me, so I'm taking the bus that comes once an hour home."

Raphael attended back to his phone, but offhandedly asked, "So how's engineering going?"

Simon perked up visibly. Taking up engineering, instead of accounting his mother wanted, was one of his better decisions. 

"It's pretty cool! I mean, I've always wondered how on earth you can join a bunch of wires together and things just work, you know? There's actually this circuit thing, the Arduino, which makes things work a whole lot simpler. In fact, me and my project partner Jace are currently using it to make a motion-sensor alarm system. The Internet made it seemed so easy but somehow we can't really get it to work though.." He gushed.

Raphael nodded absently as he continued typing on his device.

".. I mean the lights are flashing well but the moment we add the sound it just says error? We even tried - oh sorry I'm rambling again." Simon abruptly stopped and smiled sheepishly. He has been told about told about his rambling tendencies. And now he has subjected a poor stranger to his boring technical lecture.

Raphael looked up from his phone. "Maybe the both the NewPing and standard tone library use the same interrupts which are conflicting. You could try adding a NewTone to your Arduino library folder." 

Simon jaws dropped because You were listening to me talk???" 

Raphael's brows scrunched up in confusion, "Should I not?" 

Before Simon could reply though, a sleek, black BMW swerved to a stop in front of them and honked.

Raphael roll his eyes and said, "That's my ride. See you around, Simon." as he turned towards the car.

He hesitated a beat, swiftly removed his jacket and draped it over Simon in one move. 

It happened so fast Simon didn't had time to react, and is therefore left gaping.

"You need it more than me." Raphael called out as he got into the car.

Simon blinked owlishly as he watch the vehicle drove away. By the time he accepted reality, he was glad that no one was around to see him blush furiously as he tugged the jacket closer to himself.

Guess it wasn't that bad of a day after all.


	2. A Good Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically in Raphael's perspective.

Raphael is having an admittedly, Good Day.

It's not that he hates having good days, it's just that there's always this feeling that something bad is going to happen everytime everything goes well.

Oh well, he'll just wait and see.

It all started in the morning when he had obtained an A+ for his Art History essay which he had worked his ass off for. And if he could, he would have waved it in the face of Professor Luke, who had always looked at his outfit in disdain, but mama ain't raised no snob, so he settled with a smirk instead.

Furthermore, during lunchtime, he managed to get a glimpse of the cute nerd again. Apparently, he had managed to get coffee onto his hoodie and had to take it off. 

"Looking at your crush again?" His best friend Magnus teased.

"It's not a crush." Raphael mumbled as he ogled at the newly exposed biceps. Huh, who knew that the geek worked out.

Magnus followed his line of sight and noticed too. " Whoa, didn't know he was hiding all that muscle under his baggy clothes." He added playfully, "Careful, if you don't make a move soon, I just might."

"Careful," Raphael roll his eyes and retorted, " I just might tell Alex you said that."

"You're no fun." Magnus sniffed indignantly.

Afterwards, basketball practice was pretty smooth sailing, Raphael himself as Team Captain, must say. The players themselves are not entirely proficient, but in the new formation he had come up with, each of their weakness are covered by others' strength, fully utilising the term ' Team'. He thinks they might just have a shot at winning the tournament next week. He hopes his good luck streak lasts till then.

But of course it doesn't. Because Magnus Bane is Late.

They were going to catch X-men: Apocalypse in 30 minutes and Magnus is still not here to fetch him!

He has been waiting 2 years since X-men: Days of Future Past and he'll be damned if he missed the front part because of one Magnus Bane.

He texted furiously to Magnus.

Raphael: WHERE ARE YOU?!

Magnus: SO SORRY DEAR just left home coming ASAP 

Raphael bet his wealth that Magnus was late because he was too busy making out with Alex.

He breathed out heavily through his nose and looked up from his phone to see a pair of framed hazel eyes which belongs to a very familiar body figure.

Raphael gulped silently as his heart picked up speed, eyes briskly flicking back to his phone so he can collect himself.

He took 3 slow breaths and dared another peek at his, ok fine, crush right next to him.

Currently said guy is on a futile attempt to clean his glasses with his soaked shirt. 

Raphael subconsciously patted his pockets, fished out a tissue pack and before he knows it, hands it over to him.

Hot Nerd flashed him a full-fledged smile with teeth, the type that was only given to some red-haired lady who was always with him. 

Raphael was taken aback because suddenly he realized THIS is the reason why he preferred the night, really. Because the sun is a lousy source of brightness, compared to his smile. 

God, Raphael is in too deep and he doesn't even know his name.

He distantly hears a "Thank you" and nodded faintly, still recovering from his epiphany.

The buzz of his phone snapped him out of his daze.

Magnus: REACHING IN 10

Suddenly, X-men is not of upmost importance anymore.  
He shoots a text back.

Raphael: Wait.

Magnus: Wait what?!?

Raphael: Take your time, I have something on.

Magnus: Really? Thank god, because at the speed I was going I probably had 50% chance of crashing.

Raphael: Tell me when you're reaching.

Magnus: Okie dokie!

"So, you a student?" a voice asked, which he belatedly realized it was his crush. Talking. To him.

"Yeah." He affirmed, voice a little hoarse from disuse.  
He hoped he sounded sexy.

"Cool, what did you take?" 

"Art history." He replied, not without a small hint of defiance. 

The other man looked surprised, but not in a condescending way. Raphael suppose that's one more point in his favour.

Then, he introduced himself.

Finally, Raphael thought, he can have a name to doodle on his homework while he daydream in Professor Luke's lessons.

His phone vibrated once again.

Magnus: REACHING IN 2 

Raphael: DON'T

Magnus: ExcUSE ME?

Raphael: I'm having an important conversation.

Magnus: ABOUT???

Raphael: Academics.

Magnus: Honey, I don't even need to see your face to know that you're lying. 

Magnus: Tell me or I'll speed up.

Raphael: Fine, I'm talking to Simon.

Magnus: Sherman who?

Raphael: Hot Nerd.

Magnus: OOOOOOOOOOO ok I'll drive like my grandma TELL ME EVERYTHING LATER

Raphael: No promises. But thanks.

".. I mean the lights are flashing well but the moment we add the sound of just says error? We even tried - oh sorry I'm rambling again." Simon stopped himself abruptly, which was a waste really, he's so cute when he got passionate about something.

Having played with Arduino a bit in his high school robotics club, Raphael recognized Simon's problem easily since he himself had encountered it before.

Once he had voiced his opinions though, Simon looked shocked. 

"You were listening to me talk???" He asked incredulously.

What? Don't people listen to Simon when he talks? That would be ridiculous because his voice is more captivating than the narrative of animal documentaries.

Sure, Raphael probably looked like he wasn't listening thanks to Magnus and all but please, he grew up with 5 younger siblings - he was practically raised to multi-task.

But before the conversation can continue, the tell-tale classy car of Magnus parked in front of him. 

Well, he thinks, time is up.

He bid his farewell but a huge part of him couldn't let this interaction just end like that. Like Simon is just another stranger he talk to, stranded at a bus stop on a rainy day.

Having made up his mind, he took off his jacket and draped it over the slightly shivering Simon. 

At best, Simon will look him up to return his jacket and hopefully he has another chance to ask him out.

At worst, the jacket will be a worthy sacrifice.

He hoped it will be the former.

Satisfied, Raphael boarded the car.

 

Magnus was smirking at him when he climbed in next to him.

"Having a good day?" He sing-songed.

"Yeah, " Raphael admitted with a rueful smile, "A great one."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally done! Not sure if I'm continuing this cos I seriously have like 0 experience and ideas ahaha feel free to message me tho?? :)))
> 
> Anyway forgive the switch between British and American spelling. Normally I use British English but my phone autocorrect has other ideas apparently. 
> 
> Gosh, writing is so hard. Here's a hug to all the authors out there!


End file.
